Past Heartaches
by redscarbaby
Summary: AU. Set in present time, flashbacks. Elijah met Caroline in the late 1300s when she visited. His heart would've beat if it could. Beautiful, smart, feisty and full of light. Those are the word Klaus use to describe her. Read as the two brothers compete for a girl, again. Will she end up dead too? Read to find out. Klarolijah. Rebekah and Caroline friendship. Please Read :


**A/N. Hi! Thank you so much for even opening this, this is my first fic ever! I worship Vampire Diaries. Again I hope you really like this and reviews are encouraged! I need to know if I should continue so please(: anyways. ENJOY!**

**P.S please know that English is not my first language, so I deeply apologize beforehand for grammar mistakes(:**

* * *

Late 1300s , The outskirts of London, England.

Elijah woke up to sound of ruckus coming from downstairs, he quickly got up and prepare and dress himself. After all, a man like Elijah cannot slack. As soon he was finished he walked down the stairs, he saw maids and servants rushing around. His eyebrows raised due to the curiosity.

" Ah, Elijah. Thank god, our guest is arriving in about an hour and the house is a mess!" Rebekah let out with big sigh.

" I thought they were coming tomorrow." He said with calmness, the opposite of his dear baby sister Rebekah who is fidgeting with excitement.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the dining room while she spoke. " Well, I thought so too, but yesterday night a messenger came and told the guards, I did not know until this morning! Where's Nik?"

Without giving him time to answer, Rebekah yet again rolled her eyes and as soon as a servant walked past her, she grabbed her and spoke.

" You! go and wake Lord Klaus, tell him the guest is arriving in about an hour." The servant nodded with a curtsy.

" No need to wake me, I'm here. What is all of this ruckus?" Klaus walked out from nowhere with amusement in his face , looking at Elijah.

" It seems, there has been a change of schedule, they're arriving today Niklaus."

said Elijah.

" Why are you all standing and doing nothing?" Rebekah reminded.

"Relax, Rebekah." Klaus turn Rebekah around, placing his hands on her shoulders " Why are you nervous, they're French."

Elijah chuckled to himself while Rebekah slap Klaus's arm.

"Well, I am going to change, while you all can enjoy breakfast that **I **prepare!" she flipped her hair and walked away.

Moments later

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah stood side by side, in the house with entrance door wide open, they can spot a carriage arriving and hear the sound of the horses. Finally the white carriage stopped in front, while the guards went to open the carriage door.

First a plump looking man came out with difficulty, Rebekah quietly giggled hiding it while pretending to brush her mouth, the two brothers smiled. Next, a tall looking handsome blonde man, Rebekah eyes widen because as the only girl in the family, her brother were protective of her and rarely let her go out, let alone with a man. She thought he was rather good looking, he had a strong ,sharp looking jaw that highlighted his feature, his eyes were blue from where she was standing and seems to hold a smoldering look. She smirked to herself thinking this might be fun. The last person came out.

If Elijah had a beating heart it would pound out of his chest, it was a girl around Rebekah's age. It seems that time slowed. She stepped out of the carriage with grace, even if she had a big dress on. As soon as she lifted her head up when she was on the ground, he almost gasp to see such beauty and light coming out from this girl. Her porcelain white skin seems to glow, her eyes were blue, so blue that you could get lost in them, her long blonde hair braided beautifully while her lips were red as cherry. She wore a simple emerald dress that brought out her eyes and skin.

" She is stunning" Klaus breath out. Elijah snapped out of the moment while his heart sunk, if his brother has already taken a liking to her, he did not want to interfere but he cannot help to awe in her beauty.

" Welcome to my humble abode, Monsieur Rubeli." Klaus shook his hand.

" Ah oui merci, if this is humble then I live on the streets." He replied with a thick French accent, they both laugh at the joke.

" Excuse my manners, this is my loyal and older brother Elijah and my younger and beautiful sister Rebekah." Elijah smiled and nodded while Rebekah did a small curtsy.

" Pardon aussi, let me introduce to you my niece Caroline, Caroline come here ma nièce. She stepped in threshold of the house smiling politely.

"Oui, mon oncle." She replied sweetly. Her uncle pushed her in front of Klaus.

" This is Lord Klaus, he is the owner of this house where we will be staying for a few weeks." He introduced.

She curtsied while saying "I am thankful for your Lord kindness to let us stay here." in fluent English. Klaus took her hand and kiss her knuckles. " It is my pleasure for such beauty to stay here, Caroline, please let me introduce you to my family." Her hand still in his, he led her to Elijah. "My brother Elijah", she let her hand go, to curtsy.  
" I am honored my Lord Elijah" , while her lips curved slightly looking at him with difference." Elijah took her hand and kiss it, unpurposely lingered while looking straight to her eyes and replied. " My honor." Her face turn into the shade of pink and him finding it adorable. Moving on to the next, "my sister Rebekah"

" I hope we will get along, for this house is full of men." Caroline said with a smile. Rebekah replied back "Tell me about it, we will be close friend I am sure." And she is.

The introducing started all over again with Monsieur Rubeli's son Louis. Men were men but when introduce to Rebekah they slightly took a longer time.

" Come you must be hungry, My sister Rebekah has worked hard all morning to prepare lunch."

The table was full of delicious looking food accompanied by beautiful plates, and glasses. Klaus took the seat on the head of the table, across Monsieur Rubeli. Caroline sat next to Klaus on his right, with Elijah across her and Rebekah next to him across Louis who was next to Caroline.

As the eating started it became quiet, Elijah can't but to notice the ring on Caroline's finger, the stone looks quiet similar to the lapis lazuli ( sun ring). His curiosity peaked, he started to try to listen for a heartbeat, they're 8 people in the room, 2 are servants, 3 are vampires and the other three are the guest but only 4 heartbeats were heard. He silently listen for hers, but there wasn't, only her movement of breathing. She is a vampire. He was staring at her and she looked back, her eyebrows raised in question. He shook his head subtly. While Rebekah and Louis were sharing long lingering glances to each other, smiling when one caught the other. Other than that, it was quiet.

Breaking the silence.

"Lord Klaus, you have a beautiful home." Caroline spoke.

"You should see the garden, I shall take you after lunch."

"Oh, I am honored but I do not want to waste your lord's time."

"Nonsense. It is I who is honored to walk with such beauty." He answered while looking deep into her eyes, with a smirk. Again, she turn into the shade of pink.

Elijah felt a feeling that he never thought he would feel again. Jealousy. It tugged his heart a little bit.

"So Caroline, I am curious to why your accent is quite different from your uncle and cousin." He asked breaking the eye contact between Klaus and her. As soon as she opened her mouth to reply, his uncle answered for her.

"My brother raised her here in England until she turned 10, we sent her to the French court and surprisingly she did abandon her accent."

Elijah nodded.

Present time

He woke up from his daze feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Elijah are you okay brother?" Klaus asked.

They were in the middle of dinner with the Salvatore and the name Tatia came up, but he wasn't thinking of Tatia, he was thinking about Caroline, his love.

* * *

**A/N and that was the end of Chapter 1, so I really hope you guys like it, please be nice with the reviews, its my first time to put up a fic I know its Caroline and Elijah but who knows maybe I will change it later or not. So Don't forget to put up a review and follow if you like it .*thumbs up***


End file.
